


Just another date

by lab



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lab/pseuds/lab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://wk-100.livejournal.com/869495.html#comments">WK_100 End of Year Drabble Exchange</a> and for the prompt <i>Ken & Yuriko. So...is this an 'official' date?</i></p></blockquote>





	Just another date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowland/gifts).



“So this is a real date?” Yuriko-san said and smelled the violets he had given her.

He nodded, his voice numbed by the brightness of her voice. 

“Come, sit down with me,” Yuriko-san said and her eyes were as bright as the lamps in his room. 

“Yes, Yuriko-san, we’ll take our bikes and some flowers and celebrate Valentine’s day just as we said—“

_“Doctor, the pulse is through the roof—“_

_“Administer another dose of neuroleptics."_

Ken curled up, felt the claws where his hands should be, and held on to the smell of Yuriko-san and violets.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [WK_100 End of Year Drabble Exchange](http://wk-100.livejournal.com/869495.html#comments) and for the prompt _Ken & Yuriko. So...is this an 'official' date?_


End file.
